


skate or die

by crunchrapsupreme



Series: bokuroo week 2017 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoKuroo Week, BoKuroo Week 2017, Confessions, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Minor Injuries, Mutual Pining, Skateboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crunchrapsupreme/pseuds/crunchrapsupreme
Summary: There’s a handful of people on the beach, but they’re far away from the two of them, and Bokuto feels a surge of emotion well up in his chest. He sighs, loudly, and Kuroo turns to look at him, questioningly.“What’s up?” Kuroo murmurs, bringing his legs up to his chest so he can rest his cheek on his knees, staring at Bokuto next to him.Bokuto scratches the back of his neck. “Nothin’, just... I’m really glad I met you.”--written for day 2 of bokuroo week: inside jokes





	

**Author's Note:**

> i had no idea what to do for this prompt so i just?? took a shitty internet meme and ran with it??? and five thousand words later this thing showed up lmao
> 
> unbeta'd because im lazy and just wanted to post the damn thing

The beach is a really easy place to think. There’s not a lot of commotion (especially during the week days), and the sound of the waves crashing in usually dims out the little bit of conversation that’s floating in the air from the strangers around him. The breeze burns his lungs when he inhales too harshly, but it’s still refreshing.

It’s late afternoon, the sun still out but low in the sky. It’s casting a warmth over the beach, and the shadows of the people passing by scatter over the sand and concrete.  Bokuto’s sitting on the wooden walk way a bit up from the coast, on a bench with his knees pulled to his chest. His throat is tight but his eyes are dry, for now. He’s just… processing. 

His brain is picking out the signs, and analyzing how he probably should’ve seen this coming. His parents fight all the time, and the past year they’ve stopped trying to hide it. Bokuto should’ve known that they weren’t happy, and weren’t ever going to be happy together, as a family. 

_ “We love you very much, sweetheart, but… your father and I, we can’t - ” _

Bokuto jumps when a skateboard skids past him, spinning out of control, and a body tumbles not long after it, landing in a heap on the ground in front of Bokuto. 

The kid groans, and before Bokuto can even ask if he’s okay, the guy raises his head suddenly, disoriented and bleary eyed. He spots Bokuto staring at him, and he offers a quick grin, flashing a peace sign with bloodied knuckles. 

Bokuto blinks. “Dude, are you - ”

“Skate or die, bro,” The kid slurs, and oh god, Bokuto thinks, he probably has a fucking concussion. “ _ Skate’r’die. _ ”

He goes to rest his head against the ground again, and Bokuto curses and jumps off the bench, crouching down and shaking the kid by his shoulder. 

“Don’t go to sleep, you might die! You have a concussion!”

“Probably,” the dude says, and turns over so he can stare up at Bokuto. His hair falls out of his face, and when Bokuto tilts his head down at his curious, cat-like stare, the dude grins again. “ _ Shit _ , man, you’re way hotter up close.”

Bokuto’s cheeks immediately flare up, and he’s choking on a laugh, because  _ seriously _ . “Okay, um. Thank you? But we should really get you to a hospital, probably.”

The dude groans and sits up, waving a hand when Bokuto tries to help him. “Nah, I’m fine, I promise. Ah, this shit happens all the time.”

“All the time?”

The guy rubs the back of his neck, sheepish. “Contrary to popular belief, I’m not actually that good at skateboarding?”

It’s posed as a question, and Bokuto can’t help it when he laughs out loud. The kid seems to brighten up at that, and he holds out a hand, bloodied from his fall and gritty with sand and dirt. 

“I’m Kuroo, by the way.”

Bokuto shakes his hand, trying not to squeeze too hard and irritate the cuts already forming. “Bokuto. You should probably clean out these wounds, man.”

Kuroo looks sheepish again. “Mm, probably, yeah.”

“Do you live close?” Bokuto asks, standing up and holding out a hand for Kuroo. Kuroo winces when he’s pulled to his feet, swaying a bit, and Bokuto’s quick to grab his elbow and steady him. 

“Uh, like, half an hour? By board?”

Bokuto frowns. “Shit, that’s kinda far. I live around the corner, c’mon.”

Kuroo’s blinks, surprised, but then he’s grinning and shuffling over to grab his overturned skateboard, tucking it under his arm and falling into step with Bokuto as they head towards his house. Bokuto tries not to think about his parents, how the tension in the air between them is thick enough to cut with a knife. 

It doesn’t matter. They’ve been apart emotionally for far longer than they’ve realized. It still hurts, of course, but Bokuto shakes his head and tries to focus on the task at hand. 

“So,” Kuroo says after a moment of comfortable silence. “What were you doing out here all by yourself?”

Bokuto shrugs, kicking a rock along the sidewalk and shoving his hands in his pockets. “Just thinking.”

Kuroo nods solemnly. “The beach is a good place for that. The waves just kinda - ”

“Mute out everything around you,” Bokuto murmurs, and Kuroo laughs a bit and nods. 

“Dude, exactly! I wish I didn’t live so far away, I’d totally come here all the time. My mom doesn’t like it when I skate at night, so I usually can only come during the weekends when the sun’s still out unless I can get a ride.”

“I have a car,” Bokuto blurts, and his cheeks color a bit when Kuroo eyes him curiously. “I mean, like, if you ever wanted to come after school or something. I could drive you home?”

“For real?” Kuroo asks, voice hopeful as they round the corner, and Bokuto lets their eyes lock for a brief moment before flickering his gaze away. 

“Totally.”

Their fingers brush as they head up the driveway to Bokuto’s house, and suddenly the tightness in Bokuto’s chest unwinds just a tad. 

  
  


\--

  
  


They build a close, fast friendship. Kuroo is easy to get along with, and he counteracts Bokuto in a way no one has before. He challenges him, and pushes him more than his teachers ever have. Bokuto was pleasantly surprised to discover Kuroo was at the top of his class in academics, and when Bokuto had sheepishly asked for help, Kuroo was more than happy to study with him. 

They go to different high schools, but they take a lot of the same classes, and Bokuto slowly finds his grades bumping up from Kuroo’s help. Even Bokuto’s mother has noticed, and though the divorce is still weighing heavy on all of their minds, at least their only son is thriving at the moment. 

Bokuto’s not sure what he would’ve done, or what would’ve become of him if he hadn’t met Kuroo that night. It had to have been fate, he swears. Kuroo is quirky and articulate, the son of a single mother, and his heart is full of more compassion than anyone Bokuto has ever met. 

It doesn’t help that he’s unbelievably cute, too. Especially now, with his hair clipped out of his face with some bobby pins, smelling of salt water and sunscreen as he pulls out his books. They had just gotten back from the beach, and he made Bokuto promise they’d finish their homework as soon as they arrived back home. Kuroo’s a naturally tan guy, by nature, but the bridge of his nose is a bit pink, and Bokuto can see faint freckles across his cheeks that are just now emerging. 

Bokuto wants to kiss them. 

“When are you gonna teach me how to skateboard?” Bokuto asks, flopping on his bed and spreading his limbs out, nearly knocking over Kuroo’s notebooks and worksheets with his impact. Kuroo rolls his eyes as he straightens his supplies, crossing his legs and scooting closer to the headboard. 

“When you stop tripping up the stairs every day.”

Bokuto pouts. “I can’t help it! I’m clumsy!”

“Yeah, and what do you think will happen if I let you ride a skateboard? You’d probably split your damn head open.”

“You fall all the time!” Bokuto points out, because it’s  _ true _ . Kuroo’s actually really shitty at skateboarding, he wasn’t lying about that. 

“I have  _ balance _ , though.” 

Bokuto can’t really argue with that, but he still pouts and blinks up at Kuroo, eyes wide and pleading. Kuroo sighs, but his lips tilt up in a smile as he ducks his head.

“Do your homework, and then I’ll think about it.”

Bokuto whoops and fist-pumps the air. 

  
  


\--

  
  


Kuroo said he’d only teach Bokuto if he had proper protection, and luckily (through a quick but thorough search in his garage) he found some old knee and elbow pads from when his parents bought him a bike a few years ago. He ended up crashing said bike into a mailbox and bending the wheel frame, and he never really got it fixed. He wasn’t all that good at riding the damn thing anyways, but at least he kept the old knee and elbow pads. Who knew they’d com in handy one day?

The helmet, unfortunately, is too small for his head now, and Kuroo looks reluctant, but Bokuto assures him it’ll be  _ fine _ . 

“Okay,” Kuroo says, scratching the back of his neck as he holds a hand out. “This is a terrible idea.”

Bokuto grins, wide and eager, as he takes Kuroo’s hand and hops on the board. He wobbles precariously, and Kuroo uses his other hand to grab Bokuto’s elbow, steadying him and wedging his shoe in front of the wheels so Bokuto doesn’t go rolling away. 

“Jesus, okay,” Kuroo breathes, sounding nervous. “Um, which stance feels more comfortable? Right foot front, or left foot?”

Bokuto hums and carefully turns around, Kuroo’s foot keeping the board steady, and after a moment he deems his right foot forward the most comfortable stance for him, and Kuroo breathes out a sigh. 

“Okay, great. That’s how I ride, too. Now, we should probably try and establish some sort of balance?”

He sounds unsure, and Bokuto laughs at him, gripping Kuroo’s hand tighter. Kuroo glares. 

“Shut up! I’m trying my best, okay? I’m not a fuckin’ teacher,” he protests, and then he laughs a little, hysterically. “A shitty skateboarder teaching an even shittier skateboarder? There’s no way this can go wrong.”

“Have some hope!” Bokuto exclaims, and Kuroo rolls his eyes before taking his foot away from the front wheels. 

Bokuto holds his hand tight, his other arm out to the side to stay balanced, and Kuroo gently pulls Bokuto forward, rolling him slowly by pulling on his hand. Bokuto attempts to get a feel for it, but it’s  _ weird _ , and he keeps wobbling and wanting to stiffen his legs up. 

“Bend your knees a little,” Kuroo murmurs, and even though his hand is clammy, his voice sounds soothing and much more collected than before. It eases Bokuto’s nerves, and he bites his lip as he loosens his stance. The board tries to turn a bit, but Bokuto lets Kuroo guide him, putting his trust in the taller teen easily. 

“How do you feel?” Kuroo asks after a moment of slowly rolling Bokuto straight down the sidewalk. 

Bokuto’s knees and elbows feel sweaty under the velcro pads, and his legs feel a bit wobbly, and fuck, Kuroo’s hand in his own is so warm and  _ nice _ . Bokuto wants to hold his hand forever.

“Uh,” Bokuto blinks, his voice cracking. “I feel fine?”

Kuroo glances at him briefly, curious, but then he nods. “Okay, cool. D’ya think you can skate in a straight line?”

“Depends,” Bokuto says cheekily. “How the fuck do I stop?”

Kuroo blushes. “Fuck. Right, I forgot.”

Bokuto wants to tease him a bit more, because the redness in Kuroo’s cheeks is beyond adorable, but he doesn’t want to fuck up his balance so he ducks his head on a smile, tightening his hand on Kuroo’s briefly as Kuroo clears his throat and explains. 

“So, there’s a few ways I use to stop, but since you’re a beginner I’d recommend just lightly dragging your pushing foot along the concrete, and the friction will slow you down. You can also use the deck of the board, but I don’t think you have the balance for that yet. Or ever.”

Bokuto laughs, because he can’t argue with the truth. 

The skateboard is stopped, Bokuto still perched on it precariously, and Kuroo lets go of his hand. Bokuto wants to lament the missing comfort, but soon Kuroo is giving him a thumbs up and nodding towards the straight, level sidewalk before them. 

“Alright, buddy, have at it. Push off gently, and roll with it. Relax, and you’ll be fine. Maybe.”

Bokuto gives him a shaky thumbs up back, and then he takes a deep breath, and pushes off. 

That’s his first mistake. He uses  _ entirely  _ too much pressure to push off, and he pracitcally launches himself down the sidewalk way too fast. He briefly hears Kuroo yelp out, “ _ Shit!” _ before chasing after him, and Bokuto is a little scared but mostly? He’s having  _ fun _ . 

Okay, he’s a lot scared, but still. The adrenaline rush is high enough that when he attempts to skid his board to a stop and flies off instead, the impact of the ground doesn’t hurt nearly as bad as it should. He ends up rolling into the grass, thankfully, but the palms of his hands catch the concrete before he can stop it. He winces at the feeling of grit getting into the tiny cuts along his skin, but all in all he’s in one piece, thankfully. 

The board bumps into a trashcan a few feet ahead of him, and before Bokuto can get up and retrieve it, Kuroo’s skidding to a stop and dropping to his knees in front of Bokuto, eyes wide and nervous. 

“Are you okay? Did you break anything? Is there blood?”

Kuroo’s rapid fire questions leave Bokuto’s brain a little fuzzy, but mostly because when he looks up, Kuroo’s leaning over him, his head haloed by the sunlight behind him. He’s endearingly concerned, the furrow of his brows making Bokuto’s fingers twitch with the need to smooth it out, and when Kuroo reaches out, touching his cheek, Bokuto leans into him subconsciously. 

“I’m okay!” Bokuto says after a moment, Kuroo’s fingers warm on his cheek. “Skate or die, remember?”

Kuroo looks confused for a moment, but then he laughs out loud, a bright and clear sound that causes butterflies to flutter around in Bokuto’s stomach, climbing up his throat and making his fingers tremble. God, Kuroo’s so pretty, Bokuto thinks dreamily, watching as Kuroo’s laughter dies down to a few residual giggles. 

“My, uh, my hands do kinda sting though?” Bokuto says after a moment, tilting his head to the side guiltily because  _ ow _ , yeah, his palms are definitely throbbing a bit.

Kuroo murmurs something unintelligible as he grabs for Bokuto’s hands, flipping them palm side up and wincing at the scrapes. It’s pretty mild, nothing too serious, but Kuroo still hums and stands up, pulling Bokuto with him. 

“C’mon, that’s enough for today. Let’s get you inside and cleaned up before you seriously injure yourself.”

Bokuto tries not to smile too wide when Kuroo holds him by the wrist all the way back to Bokuto’s front door. 

  
  


\--

  
  


His headlights reflect off the roads, shiny and damp from the storm they had earlier that day. The radio is turned down to a dull buzz, because the thoughts swirling in Bokuto’s head are loud enough. He can feel a headache coming on, and his entire body feels tight with tension. His hands grip the steering wheel, tight enough to hurt, and he heaves a shaking breath. 

His phone buzzes in the seat next to him, and at the next stoplight, Bokuto checks it real quick. 

**_Kuroo (11:57 pm):_ ** _ are u on ur way?? im waiting out front ok _

Bokuto sniffles and sends a quick text back before the light turns green. He had messaged Kuroo about twenty minutes ago, vaguely asking him if he could _ come over, pls, dude its important i cant breathe _ . 

Bokuto was already in his car before Kuroo had even replied, because even if Kuroo had said no, Bokuto still needed to get  _ out _ . 

Really, he shouldn't be driving this late, he  _ shouldn’t _ , especially not with his eyes stinging like this, unshed tears blurring his vision. Luckily Kuroo’s place isn’t too far, and though it’s a school night and he should be in bed, sure enough Kuroo is waiting for him at his front door, sitting on his porch in just his pajama pants and a tee shirt. 

Kuroo stands up when Bokuto stumbles out of his car, shuffling up to the front door, and when Kuroo sees his redrimmed eyes, his gaze softens and he tugs Bokuto inside by the sleeve of his jacket. 

Kuroo’s mother is on the couch, watching something on the television, and Bokuto’s briefly scared that she’s going to yell at him for coming over so late. Kuroo must’ve told her what was going on, though, because she merely offers a comforting smile and says, 

“Let me know if you boys need anything, okay?”

Bokuto sniffles and nods, letting Kuroo tug him up the stairs to his room. 

He’s been in Kuroo’s room before, a few times, but not that many. They usually hang out at Bokuto’s house since he lives closer to the beach. Bokuto can’t really muster up the energy to speak at the moment, so he just lets himself slump down onto Kuroo’s bed, face down, shoving his face into the nearest pillow and trying not to scream. 

Kuroo takes a cautious seat next to him, and Bokuto sighs when a hand rubs up and down his spine comfortingly. Kuroo’s fingers are long and warm, tracing up the knobs of his spine through his jacket, and the touch immediately calms him. Bokuto squirms closer to Kuroo, and Kuroo presses back just as much.

“Wanna talk about it?” Kuroo asks, and Bokuto shivers before forcing himself to sit up, tucking his knees to his chest and leaning back against the headboard. His leans heavily into Kuroo’s side.

“It’s dumb,” Bokuto says, his voice thick. 

“ _ No _ , it’s not,” Kuroo says sharply, and Bokuto glances up at him briefly. “Nothing about you, or about any of this, is dumb. I promise.”

One look at Kuroo’s face, soft with concern, has Bokuto’s bottom lip wobbling, his eyes growing wet once more. 

“I’m just - I’m  _ tired _ ,” Bokuto rasps, clenching his hands into fists. “I’m tired of them…  _ yelling _ all the time. It’s like, as soon as they told me they were getting a d-divorce, they st-stopped trying to  _ hide it.” _

Kuroo hums, wrapping a gentle arm around Bokuto’s shoulders, and Bokuto trembles beneath his touch.. 

“Why do people f-fall out of love?” he warbles, mumbled into his arms as he shoves his face into his sleeves, trying to wipe his face off. The tears keep falling though, steady and fast, so he gives up and instead presses the heels of his hands hard into his eyes. Kuroo’s arm is heavy around him, but it’s also grounding, and Bokuto greedily inhales his familiar scent.

Kuroo sighs, and Bokuto jumps when he feels Kuroo’s other hand gently carding through his hair. “I dunno, dude. I guess sometimes people…. get together for all the wrong reasons, and don’t realize it until it’s too late.”

“Is that what happened to your dad?” Bokuto whispers hesitantly, sniffling and arching up into Kuroo’s touch. 

Kuroo shrugs his shoulders, scratching rhythmically at Bokuto’s scalp and tightening his hold on the other teen. “Maybe, I dunno. He left when I was really, really young, and mom doesn’t like to talk about it so I don’t ask.”

Bokuto hums, sniffling again obnoxiously, and Kuroo chuckles as he reaches over to his bedside table to grab some tissues. 

“Here,” he says, handing the box to Bokuto. “I’m gonna go get you some water. There’s some pajamas in my top drawer you can borrow, too.”

He misses the warmth already when Kuroo removes his arm from his shoulders, and Bokuto blinks up at him owlishly. “I can stay here tonight?”

Kuroo nods, getting up off the bed and stretching before walking towards the door. 

“But, it’s a school night!” Bokuto protests weakly, and Kuroo turns back to him with a small, fond smile. 

“Dude, it’s cool. Wanna play hooky with me tomorrow? I can get my mom to pretend to be your mom and call you in.”

Bokuto’s eyes shine, and he’s really, really tempted to start crying all over again. He  _ is _ afraid if he opens his mouth to speak he’ll stutter on a sob, though, so he just offers a shaky, watery smile and nods rapidly, hard enough that a few locks of hair fall into his eyes. Kuroo nods back at him solemnly, and as he darts back down the stairs, Bokuto hears a faint call of, 

_ “Mom! I need you to do me a favor tomorrow!” _

Bokuto wipes his eyes, biting his lip on a smile, and allows himself to fall back into the sheets as he waits for Kuroo to return. 

  
  


\--

  
  


“Do you think you’re gonna move away, when your parents get divorced?” Kuroo asks, his voice quiet. 

The waves are exceptionally loud tonight, crashing against the shore only a mere few feet in front of the them. The tide is crawling higher and higher each time, and Bokuto knows they’ll have to move soon, but for now, he simply relaxes, the blanket scratchy underneath his hands as he leans back and looks up at the sky. 

“I don’t think so,” Bokuto says. “They love that house too much. My mom always wanted to live close to the beach. Maybe my dad will move out or something, I dunno.”

“Who are you gonna stay with?” 

_ Whoever keeps me closest to you, _ Bokuto doesn’t say. 

“I think they’re waiting until I graduate highschool, so then it won’t matter ‘cause I’ll be going straight to college anyways,” he says instead, and Kuroo hums thoughtfully. 

There’s a few stars visible, but the night is pretty cloudy tonight. Bokuto’s a little sad, because he always likes when Kuroo will point out the constellations for him, but it’s okay. It’s still beautiful, the vast array of completely darkness above them. A gust of wind sweeps past them, and the sudden ocean breeze causes goosebumps to rise on his arms and legs. Bokuto reaches up to fix his hair, and when he looks over to Kuroo, he sees him visibly shivering. 

Bokuto frowns. “Are you cold?” he asks, and Kuroo turns to look at him in surprise.

Bokuto’s pulling off his hoodie before Kuroo can even say a word, and he shoves it ungracefully over Kuroo’s messy hair, causing the taller teen to splutter a bit and flail, before his head pops out of the top and his arms reluctantly slide through the sleeves. It’s one of Bokuto’s newer hoodies that he got for his birthday, a dark, rich blue with some graphic logo on the front, and it looks good on Kuroo’s leaner frame. Kuroo’s fingers poke out of the sleeves, and Bokuto grins when Kuroo hunches down into the fabric, his body slowly ceasing it’s shivering. 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Kuroo mumbles into the fabric, glancing at Bokuto briefly from the corner of his eye. He looks thankful, though, and Bokuto shrugs. 

“It’s cool. I’m like, always warm. My mom always told me I had an unnaturally high body temperature!” 

Kuroo snorts at that, and they fall into an easy silence again. Their shoulders are touching, and when Kuroo leans into him a bit more, Bokuto swallows thickly, his eyes glued straight ahead of him, watching the water glitter under the reflection of the moon. 

There’s a handful of people on the beach, but they’re far away from the two of them, and Bokuto feels a surge of emotion well up in his chest. He sighs, loudly, and Kuroo turns to look at him, questioningly. 

“What’s up?” Kuroo murmurs, bringing his legs up to his chest so he can rest his cheek on his knees, staring at Bokuto next to him. 

Bokuto scratches the back of his neck. “Nothin’, just... I’m really glad I met you.”

Kuroo’s face flushes, and he raises his head back up. Bokuto leans back on his elbows on the blanket, feeling giddy and nervous, but content nonetheless. It’s true, he  _ is _ glad he met Kuroo. It feels like fate brought them together, or some bullshit like that, and Bokuto’s always been a believer of things happening for a reason. He honestly believes that Kuroo happened to him for a reason.

He turns to look at Kuroo once the silence stretches on a tad too long, and Bokuto’s eyes widen when he sees Kuroo attempting to hide a smile behind his hand, the sleeve of Boktuo’s hoodie covering his fingers.  

“What?” Bokuto asks, his voice pitching up at the end, and Kuroo’s grin gets wider, if possible. “Dude,  _ what?” _

“Do you have a  _ crush  _ on me?” Kuroo whispers, like it’s a secret, and Bokuto flails, kicking up a bit of sand when his leg slips off the blanket. 

“Haha! What? What’s a crush?”

Kuroo snorts before covering his face, and then he’s mumbling something unintelligible behind his hand. Bokuto leans forward, tilting his head to the side like a confused puppy. 

“Huh?”

Kuroo lowers his hands, and takes a deep breath, but he’s still smiling and so Bokuto takes that as a good sign to stay in place. Kuroo’s hands come up to cup his face, and when he speaks again, his voice is shaky with laughter. 

“Skate or die, remember?”

It’s whispered, and Bokuto is honestly so damn lost. “What? Wait, what does that even  _ mean?!” _

“Skate or die,” Kuroo repeats, and for some reason, in Bokuto’s young, addled state of mind, he interprets that as,  _ I like you, too. _

Kuroo squishes Bokuto’s cheeks together, scooting closer on the blanket. “D’you remember the first day we met?”

“You mean when you wiped the fuck out right in front of me and I thought you died?”

Kuroo rolls his eyes. “Yeah. Do you know  _ why _ I wiped out so bad?”

Bokuto raises an eyebrow. “Because you suck at skating?”

“No! Well - I mean  _ yes _ , but also,” Kuroo says, exasperated, “ _ Also _ , I fell on my ass because I was  _ distracted _ .”

Bokuto purses his lips. “Distracted? By what?”

“By  _ you _ , you dumbass!” Kuroo exclaims. “I saw this extremely attractive dude just sitting on a bench lookin’ all wistful and  _ beautiful _ , and I thought hey, why don’t I skate in front of him and try and get his attention?”

“Oh my god,” Bokuto whispers in awe. “you gave yourself a concussion just to talk to me?”

Kuroo looks sheepish. He darts his eyes down, not saying a word, and suddenly Bokuto  _ gets it _ . 

Kuroo yelps when he’s tackled to the ground, falling flat on his back on the blanket with Bokuto looming over him, grinning so wide his cheeks hurt, and Kuroo’s eyes sparkle up at him happily. 

“Can I kiss you?” Bokuto asks, leaning down far enough that their noses touch, and Bokuto can hear Kuroo’s breath stutter out of him on a shaky exhale when he nods slowly. 

The waves are creeping up on the shore, but haven’t reached them quite yet, and Bokuto closes his eyes as he leans down fully, slotting their lips together softly. The kiss is hesitant, and Bokuto’s not sure if this is Kuroo’s first kiss or not, but it’s definitely  _ his _ first kiss, and he hopes he’s not embarrassing himself too badly. He suddenly regrets not playing spin the bottle a few weeks ago at Konoha’s party. At least that would’ve given him a little bit of practice. 

Kuroo seems into it, though, with the way his arms have wound around Bokuto’s neck tightly, keeping him in place.  _ Wow _ , Bokuto thinks. Kuroo’s so easy to hold like this, so long and pliant underneath him. Bokuto wants to kiss him forever. He wants to kiss him until they pass out from lack of oxygen. He wants to kiss him until he can’t feel his lips anymore. 

Kuroo makes a noise into his mouth when Bokuto rolls them over, until Kuroo’s lying on top of him, and Bokuto wraps his arms around Kuroo’s back, grinning into the kiss wide enough that Kuroo has to break away and laugh. 

“We could’ve been doing this for  _ so long _ ,” Bokuto laments dramatically, giving Kuroo a quick eskimo kiss if only to hear Kuroo snort-laugh once more, shoving his face into Bokuto’s neck. 

Bokuto inhales deeply, and Kuroo smells like a mixture of himself, and of Bokuto because of the hoodie he’s still wearing. The two scents mixed together is incredibly comforting, and even though the hoodie was a gift, he’s really tempted to just let Kuroo keep it. The fact that he looks fucking adorable in it definitely helps, too. 

“Mm, it’s getting late,” Kuroo says, burrowing into Bokuto’s chest for a moment before forcing himself to sit up, sighing at Bokuto’s pleading face. “Dude, c’mon. My mom’s gonna kill me if I’m out too late on a school night.”

Bokuto whines, but Kuroo’s right. It is getting pretty late. They hop off the blanket, and Bokuto shakes it out before folding it up and shoving it in his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder. The clouds have cleared up a bit in the sky, shining brightly along the rippling waters, and when Bokuto glances back at Kuroo, his profile is illuminated so softly it makes Bokuto’s heart thump in his chest erratically. 

Kuroo grins when he catches Bokuto staring, holding out his hand expectantly, and Bokuto shuffles close and twines their fingers together. 

“C’mon, I’ll drive you home,” Bokuto says, swinging their hands together as they walk the short distance back to his place where his car is parked. Bokuto pops in real quick to yell to his mom that he’s dropping Kuroo off, and once he gets her confirmation, they’re on their way. 

They hold hands over the gear shift between them, and Bokuto feels warm despite the chilly air blowing through the rolled down windows. 

“Hey,” Kuroo says when they pull up to his house, turning in his seat a bit. “So, like - does this mean we’re, uh…. you know….?”

He makes some vague, embarrassed hand gesture, and Bokuto throws his head back and laughs, because fuck, Kuroo’s  _ cute _ . 

“Yeah, we are,” Bokuto says after he’s calmed down, and then he’s leaning over the middle console, right into Kuroo’s space. “Skate or die?”

Kuroo snorts softly, darting forward to place a quick kiss on the corner of Bokuto’s smiling mouth. “Oh my god -  _ yeah _ , shit. Skate or die, you asshole. Text me when you get home?”

Bokuro grins. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wecametofuck) & [tumblr](https://crunchrapsupreme.tumblr.com)


End file.
